The invention relates to a wire connector for cable wires, in particular for telecommunications.
A wire connector of the mentioned species is known from German No. 23 28 505 A1. There, cutting/clamping contacts are inserted in the longitudinal center of the lower part of housing into two parallel guide channels. Further, two upper parts of housing are provided being connected to the lower part of housing over film hinges. The upper parts of housing when latching press the lower part of housing. The cable wires being inserted into the contact slots of the cutting/clamping contacts by means of the press-in pieces into the contact slots of the cutting/clamping contacts. In this way, either a connecting splice between two cable wires passing through the wire connector or a branching splice can be formed, in which only one cable wire passes through the wire ,connector, whereas the other cable wire has to be cut off outside the wire connector.
For producing a connecting splice from this branching splice, the other cable wire has, then, also to be cut off behind the cutting/clamping contact.
It is disadvantageous, here, that for cutting the cable
It is disadvantageous, here, that for cutting the cable wires off, special cutting tools are required and that there is a risk of short circuits when cutting-off the cable wire.
Another wire connector for telecommunication cables is known from German No. 32 00 213 A1, in which separating knives are assigned to the cutting/clamping contacts. When closing the wire connector by means of the upper part of housing, the cable wires are both pressed into the contact slots of the cutting/clamping contacts by press-in pieces and are cut off to length by means of the separating knives. It is disadvantageous, here, that both cable wires are cut off simultaneously, such that only one connecting splice can be formed.